


Whispers In The Night

by Dawninlatin



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A continuation of chapter 60, Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Sorry for the mess that this fic is, We get to see Feyre become High Lady, We might die tomorrow sex, You can have a little angst, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin
Summary: A continuation of chapter 60 in ACOMAF and the scene we never got to read.Feyre and Rhys goes to the High Priestess to have their mating bond verified and to oficially make Feyre the High Lady of The Night Court. Shameless smut ensues.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 75





	Whispers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard "Mountaineers" by Susanne Sundfør for the first time I couldn't help but picture this scene inside my head, so I finally decided to write it! (if you want to full-on vibe I recommend you listen to that song)
> 
> It probably isn't fully up to date with canon, but I'm trying.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on my previous fic, "Haste"! It means a lot to me as a new writer to know that people appreciate my work, and it is a huge inspiration to keep going<3
> 
> Peace&Love
> 
> -Dawninlatin<3

_Rhys took the box from my hands and set it down on the nightstand before herding me toward the bed. «And if I wanted to go one step beyond that?»_

_«I’m listening,» I purred as he laid me on the sheets._

His lips ghosted over my collarbone, moving upwards, to my neck, my throat, lightly kissing my jaw, before he lifted his head and took me in with such intensity that I melted under his gaze. I could get lost in his violet eyes and the way they shone now, full of love and adoration.

«I want to make you my High Lady,» Rhys murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Heat pooled between my legs at his voice, low and raspy.

Then I realized what he had just said. The shock I felt must have been written on my face, because he continued: «We could do it, tonight. I would have to make a few arrangements, of course, but we could do it.»

I sat up at that, pushing Rhys away from me. I walked towards the vanity, needing to wrap my mind around what he had just said. What he had suggested. 

«There is no such thing as a High Lady,» I said as I turned around to face my mate. Rhys stood, walked over to me and took my face between his hands.

«That-,» he said, stroking his fingers over my cheeks, «is a load of bullshit, and you know it.» I let out a snort at his words, remembering what Tamlin had said not long ago.

Rhys leaned in and whispered: «I’m High Lord of The Night Court. I can do whatever I want.» His lips met mine, briefly, before he once again pulled away, looking at me with the same intensity as before. 

«And there is no one I would rather have as my High Lady, to rule the court beside me, as equals,» Rhys finished. This time it was my turn to reach up and kiss him, my heart pounding furiously at his words.

«I love you, and I would be honored to become your High Lady» I whispered against his lips, laying my head against his chest. We stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying being near one another.

«As much as I would love to do this all day, I have a few things to arrange,» Rhys murmured into my hair. He stepped back, leaning against the dresser. «Are you sure you want to do this?»

«Yes,» I said, once again stepping into his arms, straightening out the frown forming on his forehead. «And like you just said, you have things to arrange, so stop being an overbearing mother hen and make me your High Lady instead.»

He tipped his head back and laughed at that. A deep chuckle reverberating through his whole body. «Meet me at the temple at midnight,» he said, before kissing my forehead and winnowing away.

-

Velaris during the day was gorgeous, but Velaris at night was a truly breathtaking sight. The sky was clear, stars shining brightly over my head. Lanterns lit up the cobblestone streets, and music sounded from somewhere far off along with group of young fae laughing into the night. 

I stood in front of the temple, dressed in nothing but a white dress and a pair of sandals. My hair was loose, pooling down my back. The air around me was warm with summer nearing. I heard a pair of footsteps, and lifted my gaze to find Rhys walking towards me.

He was beaming, wearing a black shirt and a pair of loose pants. His wings were out and tendrils of darkness floated around him. He was truly The Night Triumphant, and he was truly mine. 

I knew my power was showing as well. A slight glow that wouldn’t leave my skin. I couldn’t help it, war and cauldrons and Hybern be damned, I was so happy. Rhys was my mate and I would be his High Lady. We were equals, Stars Eternal and Night Triumphant. 

He smiled and reached out his hand. «Ready?»

-

We stepped through the wide entrance of the temple. My breath hitched at the sight in front of me. Various colourful murals adorned the walls, showing epic tales of gods and fae alike. I had to ask Rhys about the stories behind each and everyone someday. 

Stone pillars were scattered throughout the open area, green vines crawling down them. Lanterns were hanging from the ceiling, casting the room in a golden light. I could feel Rhys’ eyes on me as I took in our surroundings.

The temple felt ancient. _Sacred._

A young female approached us, bowing. _An acolyte,_ Rhys whispered into my mind. I gave her a court smile. «The High Priestess will be ready for you shortly, my lord. You can wait over there,» she pointed towards a bench imbedded in the wall. «You must also take off your shoes before entering the chamber.»

«Thank you,» Rhys said, bowing his head. The acolyte disappeared through the same doors she had just entered, and we were again alone. 

Rhys led me towards the small bench, where I sat down, taking off my sandals. The tiles were cold under my feet. Rhys sat down next to me. «I should probably tell you what is going to happen once we’re with the priestess.»

I hadn’t even considered what was going to happen next. I was too busy thinking about the fact that I was going to become High Lady of The Night Court. The first High Lady to ever rule one of Prythian’s courts. It was a statement, a declaration of what the future of our land were going to be like. I also couldn’t help but smile a little at the big _fuck you_ it was to Tamlin. _There’s no such thing as a High Lady_ my ass.

I must have sent my thoughts down the bond, because I heard Rhys laugh softly beside me. «Tell me,» I said, and took his hand.

«First, we will enter the sacred chamber, where the High Priestess will greet us. We will say a few vows to one another, before she gives us her blessing, verifies the bond, and you will be formally recognized as High Lady. It should be a quick affair.»

Rhys swallowed audibly, and I noticed his hands were shaking lightly. «Are you nervous?» I asked, scooting closer.

He looked at me, pressing a kiss to my hand. «No, I just can’t believe this is actually happening. That it is real.» His voice cracked a bit at the end, and my heart broke for my mate. I had that same fear, that I would suddenly wake up in the human realm, or Under the Mountain, or in the Spring Court, and all of this would just have been a cruel, cruel dream.

«It’s real, I promise» I whispered, before lightly brushing my lips against his. As we broke apart, a pair of wide doors opened, and the acolyte reappeared. 

«The High Priestess will see you now.»

We stood and walked in as one. I should have been nervous, but that was impossible with my mate by my side.

-

The chamber we entered was dark, only lit up by candles spread throughout. Rhys squeezed my hand as we stepped toward the High Priestess, waiting for us at the end of the room. She stood before a stone altar, pillows lying at her feet, the room buzzing with ancient magic.

As we reached her, Rhys bowed. «High Priestess,» I followed him, lowering my head. 

The Priestess nodded once in greeting. «High Lord, Lady,» before gesturing for us to kneel before her. 

«Please, join your hands,» she spoke, her voice low and raspy. I did as she said, taking Rhys’ hands in mine, before meeting his gaze. The love I felt for him then was borderline painful. I would do anything for this male.

«If you wish to say any vows to one another, please do so now.»

_I’ll go first,_ Rhys spoke into my mind, before clearing his throat. 

«Feyre, darling-,» I smiled at the familiar nickname. «You are the light of my life. When we first met, I was in such a dark place. Completely lost. I thought all hope was gone, and when I was at my worst, you came and showed me a way out. You taught me what it was like to be happy and love again. You are the strongest person I know, and I am honored to be able to call you mine. You are my mate, but also my saviour and salvation.» 

I couldn’t help the tear that escaped down my cheek at the way his voice cracked, silver lining his eyes. Tightening my grip around his hands, I tried communicate everything I couldn’t possibly put to words.

«I vow to always stay by your side, in joy and sorrow, sickness and health. To always view you as my equal. To always honor and cherish you. I vow, on everything that I am, to love you as long as my heart is beating,» Rhys finished, genuinely crying now.

After drawing a shaky breath, I begun speaking. I knew that I could never truly express all the things I felt for him, but I would try.

«Rhysand, you might be my mate, but you are also my best friend. You made me want to keep living, to keep fighting, when I was ready to give up. You have saved my broken spirit more times than I can count, and I will forever be grateful for that. I promise to always treat you as my equal, with your soul twin to my own. I promise to honor, trust and stand by you no matter what. I love you, with all that I am, and shall keep loving you for as long as I shall draw my breath.»

Even if I wanted, I was unable to tear my eyes away from his. It was hypnotizing, and the feeling of unconditional, never-ending love made my chest tighten. I knew Rhys felt the same way, could feel it through the bond.

The High Priestess laid her hands atop ours, and spoke: «Do you, Rhysand, High Lord of The Night Court, wish to verify your mating bond to Feyre, marking her not just as your equal, but also High Lady of your court?»

«I do,» Rhys spoke, pride shining through his hoarse voice. He grinned at me, and I couldn’t help but grin back.

«And do you, Feyre Cursebreaker, defender of The Rainbow, wish to verify your mating bond to Rhysand, and with that accept your position as High Lady of The Night Court? Do you vow to protect your people with your life, to always remain loyal to your court, and to always put The Night Court first?»

«I do,» I whispered, my voice clear of any doubt.

«You can place the crown on top of her head,» the High Priestess said to Rhys. That is when I first noticed the silver crown lying on the altar, star sapphires glittering in the dim light. 

Rhys took the crown from the priestess’ hands. I looked up as he placed it on my head, his hands trembling, tears still streaming from my eyes. _I would move the earth for you,_ I thought.

His hands held onto mine again, and the High Priestess pressed her palms against them. «Then it shall be known here today, with the Gods as our witnesses, that you are mates, equals in every way, High Lord and High Lady of The Night Court.»

I gasped as I felt a surge of power flow through me, a bright light shining between us. That light settled somewhere inside me, along with the power. Rhys’ power, I realized. Looking down on our still joint hands, I found a brand new tattoo on my right hand, twin to the one on my left. I grinned at my mate, feeling as if I could levitate at any moment. He grinned back at me, whispering _I love you_ into my mind. 

«Congratulations to you both,» the priestess beamed.

-

It didn’t take us long to winnow back to the townhouse, to our bedroom. Rhys sat down at the edge of the bed. «We should sleep. It’s late, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,» he sighed. 

«I know, but I don’t want to sleep,» I said as I walked towards him, settling in his lap with my legs straddling him. I could feel the evidence of what we both much rather wanted to do pressing against me.

As I took in the look of him, violet eyes dark with arousal, but also love and hope and fear, it all hit me, what we were about to do, what we were about to risk. «What would you like to do instead?» Rhys asked, swallowing audibly, his hands exploring my back.

I pressed my mouth against his, let my tongue explore him, my hips grinding against his growing hardness, before drawing back and saying, voice low and out of breath:

«I want you to fuck me as if it’s our last night alive.»

That seemed to snap something in him. My dress quickly found it’s way to the floor, and Rhys was delighted to find that I wore nothing underneath. My hand reached towards the crown still on top of my head, but Rhys grabbed my wrist, growling in my ear: «Keep it on.»

«Your wish is my command, High Lord,» I breathed. At this point, I was so aroused I was sure could come from the sound of his voice alone. We somehow managed to frantically remove his clothes as well, and before I knew it my back hit the wall.

I moaned at the feeling of Rhys’ lips exploring my neck. «You always wanted me to fuck you against a wall, darling,» he said against my skin. I felt my core tighten, reminding me of how empty it currently was.

«That I did,» I purred, lifting his face to mine, crashing my lips against his. My hand reached down between us to stroke his fully hard cock. He growled at the contact, grabbing my wrist and pinning it over my head. 

«I want to taste every inch of your skin tonight,» he whispered against my lips, before he hoisted my legs over his shoulders and put his mouth against the apex of my thighs. 

The first stroke of his tongue set me on fire. My head fell back, hitting the wall, as I moaned. Rhys let out a groan himself when my hands grabbed onto his hair, pulling it. 

Rhys kept his promise, his tongue exploring every inch of my core, swirling around my knot, writhing sounds I didn’t know I was capable of making from me. 

My legs tightened around his shoulders, the wave inside me rising and rising, until he applied just enough pressure at _just_ the right spot. A load moan escaped my lips as the wave came crashing down, his mouth never stopping it's exploring. 

«Rhys-,» I choked out, seeing stars, a new orgasm beginning before the previous had even ended. As I started shaking around him, he rose, hoisting me down from his shoulders. I rested in his arms, head resting against his neck. 

«Look at me,» Rhys whispered softly. I lifted my head, his hand pushing my hair out of my face. «My beautiful, brilliant mate,» Rhys breathed, before his lips crashed into mine. 

Tasting myself on his lips was enough for my core to come back to life. I needed to feel him inside me, to be as close as possible. Rhys seemed to think the same, because moments later he entered me in one long thrust, pushing to the hilt. 

Rhys groaned, pressing his face against my neck, giving me a moment to adjust to the considerable length of him, before setting a vicious pace. Slamming into me as if every thrust was his last. 

I knew I would be both sore and bruised come morning, but I didn’t care. The feeling of him, thick and hard, inside my core was exquisite. I again captured his mouth with mine, moaning as his tongue entered me, knowing he now filled me in two places. 

His hand started exploring my breasts, and I felt myself tighten around him, that sweet, sweet wave once again rising. He groaned my name, his thrusts becoming more and more sloppy. He was close too.

I moved his hand down to my knot and he started swirling it. The pressure in my lower abdomen kept rising and rising, seemingly having no end. Rhys kissed me one last time, before lightly pinching my knot. Then I exploded.

The noises coming from me would have made me embarrassed, but I could hardly register anything at this point. I faintly noticed Rhys slamming into me one last time before he too erupted with a groan, holding onto me, repeating my name over and over again. I wasn’t sure were I ended and he began. 

Rhys moved to lay us down on the bed, but I was too far gone in bliss to notice. I was lying with my head on his chest, him stroking soothing circles on my back. He paused for a moment and removed the crown from my head. I chuckled, having forgotten it was there in the first place.

As his hands returned to their ministrations, I pressed light kisses to his chest. Tendrils of black rolled of him, and I knew without looking that I was currently glowing brightly. The star to his night.

«If something goes wrong tomorrow-,» I interrupted him by catching his mouth with mine.

«Don’t,» I whispered, stroking his hair. All the unspoken words shining in his eyes made me tear up. «I don’t want to think about all that could go wrong right now. I just want to enjoy being here, with you, like this. To pretend that everything is right in the world. Just for a moment.»

As my voice cracked, Rhys reached up to brush away my tears. «No words could ever portray how much I love you Feyre, darling.»

A sob escaped me at that. «I know, Rhys. I love you too, more than anything.»

I sat up at that, taking his newly hardened shaft between my hands and sinking myself down on it. 

Then we made love, long into the night with the stars as our witness, completely oblivious to what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
